Firsts
by idrathernot4
Summary: I have no idea how Jane and Thor reunite in the sequel and I don't really care I just know I want them to hook up. This takes place a while after they reunite, however that may be.


She knows at some point she had to have fallen asleep outside. It was late in the evening when he had come over for some reason or another and once again they found themselves gazing up at Earth's stars as she was listening to him share stories of his youth and ancestry with her. She remembers absorbing every little detail of that conversation, mesmerized by all the expressions his face makes as he tells her of battles and wars won. She admits to herself how she loves that his smile actually reaches his eyes when he describes Asgard, his friends and his family. She can listen to him discuss it all endlessly.

She grows aware that he is still with her and it must be the early hours of the morning because while she begins to stir she notices her face isn't resting on her pillow but rather a hard, wide chest. Before her eyes can even begin to open it registers with her that his arm is protectively wrapped around her and she has to concede that nothing feels more perfect. Her eyes flutter open and she tilts her face upwards to watch him sleeping peacefully, smiling to herself. It is in this moment she knows deep inside that she is in love with this being, this god, this man. She doesn't want to move for fear of waking him when he looks so peaceful and she can finally stare at him without him catching her but it is getting colder and even though his body being so close to hers warms her inside and out, they really do need to go inside. At least she wants them to.

As he is reading her thoughts determined to change her mind before she disturbs this moment, she feels his arm squeeze her tighter around her and he says in barely a whisper breaking the silence, "Stay."

She knows what she is about to attempt seems futile because she knows what normally comes next but this moment is too perfect and the timing couldn't be more right so she has to take this chance. She senses he feels it too hence him wanting to stay outside where he feels it is safe…or safer. Sometimes he is too chivalrous for his own good which usually leads to long, sleepless, uncomfortable nights. "It's more comfortable inside," she says sheepishly, a small smile forming on her lips. She hopes he takes her up on her offer this time.

His blue eyes form dark thunderstorms and lightning flashes of desire. "I fear I may not be able to resist this… temptation." His hand brushes gently against her cheek, his eyes focusing on her lips. Her hip feels the evidence that perhaps he has already lost this battle and finally for the first time, she has won.

His eyes betray him and now she knows that she has him. It is about time.

His defenses are down and whether it is because it is the wee hours in the morning or he's just as tired of fighting this as she is makes no difference. She is going in for the kill. Licking her lips she says huskily, "Then don't."

His eyes snap back to hers. She slips her hand into his rising to her feet, never breaking the eye contact. He goes willingly, following alongside her now while she guides him through her apartment to her room, closing the door behind them. If he has doubts as to where this was going, he can't now.

She makes her way to her bed climbing onto the edge so that she rests on her knees and can now see him eye to eye. Still holding one of her hands, his free hand clasps the other and looking down at them she notices for the first time that it literally feels like her hands were made to be held by his. He laces his fingers through hers and she looks up at his face to get a read on his emotions. He wants this as much as she does and the fire inside her belly only burns hotter when he opens his mouth to ask, "Are you certain?"

If she is honest she knows that no, she isn't certain how this is going to end up. She has no idea how long he can stay or for that matter, how long they can be together whether it is years, months, days or simply hours. There are so many questions they should both be asking and if they were smart perhaps they would but the only one that matters has an answer obvious to them both in this moment. Her hands release his and move along his chest removing his jacket ever so slowly. She bites down on her bottom lip gently and nods ever so slightly.

He needs nothing more. She has invited him into her home, her bed, her heart and he doesn't seem to have the strength or the will to fight it any longer which makes her almost dizzy. His lips crash into hers with pent up passion and the heat of a thousand suns sending her backwards so she quickly wraps her arms around his neck taking him with her, his strong arms lowering them both to the bed. Too long have they fought this desire between them. Too long have they denied themselves the touches their bodies craved from the moment he returned. She isn't expecting any more conversation when he breaks their kiss, leans his forehead against hers intimately and says simply, innocently and with more feeling than she has ever seen or heard before, "Jane, I knew not love until I knew you."

She's surprised at his admission but now she can't keep from smiling which draws his attention back up to her eyes causing his smile to form in return ultimately reaching his eyes, foreheads still resting against each other as they had after their first kiss. "Good."

She's watching him watch her and he waits with bated breath for her to confirm what she knows his heart has told him repeatedly for weeks. Her gaze darts from his eyes to his lips and back again when she finally opens her mouth to speak. "I love you too."

Clothes make their way to the floor while kisses and whispers make their way to each other. If he is nervous she cannot tell because he takes such time and care to ensure not one part of her body is neglected. She returns the favor gladly. They make love slowly, savoring every morsel of this night as if it were their last never taking their attentions off one another and committing each moment to memory. She cannot imagine anything more sensuous than having this God of Thunder worship her body, mind and soul in the most tender of ways. He brings her to the edge of sanity over and over again.

This is pure desire born from love.

This is souls connecting even closer than their bodies ever could.

This is them literally becoming one.

Satiated for the moment, she lies above him placing small kisses on his chest and neck. His eyes bare his soul to hers and suddenly she needs him again only this time it is more desperate, more urgent. She traces her finger alongside his muscles reawakening them when she can't help but bring remembrance of another place and time to this moment. "This _love making_… I like it. Another."

He breaks out into a laugh. Growling he takes her face in his hands capturing her lips giving into her command. Their kisses become more and more aggressive and they agree without a word passing between them that this time, slower is not better.


End file.
